The Stigma
by linx79
Summary: Jenova is destroyed, earth is saved. And so they thought.... Pre AC. A story about how Cloud is infected with Geostigma and things that he faced during that period. CloudxTifa
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. _

**The Stigma**

**Prologue **

Jenova the extraterrestrial life, the calamity from the Sky was destroyed. Blown apart at the core of the planet in the midst of Northern Crater, the very place where she first step foot on the planet 2 thousand years ago. However unknown to all, her remains of cells secretly lingered within the Lifestream. Though Jenova's presence seemingly harmless to the lifeblood of the planet that flowed beneath the surface, it threatened to corrupt and devour any being that lived above.

Casting Holy could not stop Meteor from consuming the earth, the effort was in vain as Meteor already came too near. The clashing energy unleashed from Holy and Meteor brought nothing but more destruction to the already battered earth. The end drew near, hope was lost where all living being waited in tremendous fear for the final blow that would take their lives away. The earth rumbled and shattered, it roused her will and their consciousness to protect the planet. The energy of the lifeblood grew intensely aggressive, forcing its way to burst out to the surface. Combining with Holy, Lifestream reached a new level of energy strong enough to push and neutralized the calamity brought upon the sky. As brilliant light wiped across the horizon, rumbled stopped, the sky cleared, hope restored as peace once again settled on earth.

Unseen by all, the presence of Jenova haunted the air……


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The noisy rattling sound coming from the old rotating fan hanging on the ceiling in the bar named Seventh Heaven was immune to the ears of Tifa Lockhart as she sat on the stool at the bar counter summarizing the profit made for the day. It had been a year since the Meteorfall incident. Tifa and her childhood friend, Cloud Strife, realized it's just too painful to return to Nibelheim, a place filled with shattered memories. They decided to stay in Edge a city built around of Midgar ruins. Starting fresh Tifa reopened her bar, Seventh Heaven and somehow she managed to get Cloud to move in with her though she knew he preferred to stay in the Church at the slum. Tifa couldn't but help feeling a little hurt about it, she understood how he felt about Aeris. It's the guilt. He couldn't let go of it, he couldn't forgive himself over her death. Somehow, Tifa knew Aeris never did blame Cloud on what happened. He doesn't need to be forgiven.

"Tifa, I am hungry." A small voice came from behind.

Tifa blinked, broken from her thought she looked down at the little girl now standing next to her. Marlene, age 6, with her arms clutching tightly around a brown Teddy bear sulked.

"I am so sorry dear, I guess I must have forgotten about the time.. Gosh it's 8 already!!" Tifa shot up from her stool and rushed into the kitchen with Marlene trotting behind.

_10 minutes later_

"Where is Denzel?" asked Tifa over the stove as Marlene took her sit at the dinning table.

"He is in the bathroom." The little girl answered, looking eagerly at the food thrown onto the hotplate.

A year ago, few months after the battle, Barrett decided to put Marlene under Tifa's care so he could go scouting for oil fuel. Knowingly Marlene, his adopted daughter will be in good hands, Barrett could fully concentrate on his work without having to worry about his little girl. In the day, Marlene got to help Tifa around in the bar like taking up orders and answering the phone. She missed her father dearly, though Barrett made effort in calling her everyday. Marlene felt lonely at times, she hardly sees Cloud around as he was always away on delivery while Tifa was too occupied with the bar and other matters. However, this changed ever since Denzel came into their life. Cloud brought Denzel home one day, he found the boy lying unconscious at the side of Fenrir, Cloud's massive new hyper bike. Apparently the boy suffered from a sickness name Geostigma, the star syndrome decease where to date there were no cure to it. Marlene immediately found herself growing found of the boy. She looked after him carefully when Tifa and Cloud were busy.

"Ask him to come down for dinner will ya?" asked Tifa as she worked hurriedly on the dinner for four.

"Okie… Tifa? Is Cloud coming home tonight?" The little girl asked as she eyed at the four empty plates set on the table by Tifa.

"I hope… he would join us for dinner tonight." The bar owner smiled halfheartedly at the girl.

"Oh!!!! That is why you are cooking so late huh?" Marlene teased as she ran out of the kitchen before Tifa could react to her statement.

Tifa made a face after the youngster, her smile disappearing as she looked down at her cooking.

"You promised you would be home tonight, Cloud…"

Marlene made her way up the stairs giggling before she skipped happily down the hallway and stopped in front of the bathroom.

"Denzel, dinner is ready!" She called out to him.

"Denzel?" Again, came no respond.

"Denzel! Are you okay?" Marlene knocked at the door several times before she gently turned the knob and pushed open the door.

"Denzel!!!" The little girl let out a frightful squeal when she saw the still form of her friend lying on the cold floor.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Note: My first fiction, hope you guys like it. Do drop me a review ya?**


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII and all of the characters_

**Chapter 2:**

The air in the swamp that separated Junon and Midgar city hung damp and condensed. The journey across the said marsh was difficult and slow-paced even for a chocobo. Cloud Strife, the mercenary who helped to save planet earth gently pulled at the reins of his golden feathered friend to a halt. He noticed the surrounding area had suddenly gone unusually quiet, as a matter of fact it was too quiet.

"You feel it too?" Cloud whispered to his chocobo as he stroked her golden quill.

"Quiiieeekkkk!" The bird responded while bobbling up and down restlessly.

Three days ago Cloud received a call from Reeve Tuesti, Shinra's ex-minister of housing and urban development and some sort of a comrade to Cloud during their battle with Jenova and Sephiroth, requesting a favor to deliver a very important piece of mechanism to Junon. After the fall of Shinra, Reeve formed World Regenesis Organization (WRO), a loose military organization dedicated in helping to restore earth and stopping those who attempts to harm it. Reeve and his team of people were doing everything they could to rebuilt the destroyed cities and homes. Knowingly the journey to Junon was not a pleasant one as beast and monsters were well known lurking around Mythril Mine. With the shortage of human resource and funding, Reeve had no other choice but to engage Cloud to deliver the mechanism for him.

Cloud held firmly on the hilt of his sword strapped behind his back as he tugged at the rein of the chocobo signaling it to move on ahead.

"Come on girl, we don't have all day."

"Quieek!" The golden bird gladly darted ahead as it too felt uneasy with the eerie swap.

Keeping his eyes open for any ambush and sudden movement, Cloud steered the golden bird steadily ahead. The marsh was notorious for monsters, the Midgar Zolom, a gigantic snake like creature was especially well known of dwelling in the marsh. Traveling in the marshland brought back memories. Cloud recalled the times when he and his fellow friends first set foot here merely a year ago, a giant Zolom was found dead under the hands of his enemy, Sephiroth. Back then, she was traveling with him. Back then, she was always smiling. Back then, Aeris was alive.

"Can I hire you as my bodyguard?" Aeris once asked him, the time after he fell through the roof of her church.

"I don't work for free, ya know?" He was a total jerk to have said that.

"How about…one date?" her smile was so genuine.

"Mom, this is Cloud, my bodyguard." Aeris's sweet jovial voice kept ringing in his ears.

He was supposed to keep her save, kept her protected. But he failed, he failed miserably. Aeris died because he was weak, he failed to protect her from Sephiroth. He failed to protect her from his blade.

"Cloud, it's not your fault." In came Tifa's voice.

"Damn it, Spike! It's Sephiroth! Not you! You hear me?" Barrett thundered at him.

"There is nothing you could do to stop it." They all said the same.

"I am not weak! It's not my fault!" Cloud struggled and wrestled with his mind but deep down he was battered, lost and condemned guilty.

As the swordsman forcefully blinked away the painful memory preventing it from eating at his heart any further, a giant Midgar Zolom appeared out of nowhere and launched an earth attack on both human and bird. The earth rumbled and shook, before it broke below them. The golden chocobo darted to the side just in time to miss the fall as Cloud leaped off from its saddle and landed on his feet. Cloud smirked and glanced up at the fifteen feet snake, unsheathed his sword and sprinted high in the air to strike at the hissing creature. The Zolom flared its razor sharp fangs at Cloud and out came a spray of fuming green liquid. The swordsman dodged in mid air, made a semi turn and aimed to slash the snake in half. The Zolom cleverly swept its tail to block Cloud's attack and forcing him back before it turned around and darted madly after the terrified chocobo. Clearly it preferred the fat chocobo for dinner over Cloud. The swordsman frowned, figured that he would not be able to save his ride in time if he pursue hence held up his sword to charge a limit break. With enough energy built in his arm, Cloud looked up as beams of lights surged through his arm and into the sword he was holding. The blond mercenary slashed his sword to release Blade Beam which blasted out into a massive blade like beam, hitting the target fair and square. What was left of the giant Zolom after the commotion was some pile of burnt shattered flesh and bones.

"Quikkkk!" the terrified chocobo stood near the mass, showered with dust and remains.

"You are welcome." Cloud laughed as he sheathed his blade. "Looks like we need to clean up a little huh?"

Cloud led the bird to the side of the swamp and started cleaning it with a handkerchief he took out from the backpack. Tifa had somehow stuffed that in for him together with some food when he set off for delivery.

"We better be quick gal, Tifa is expecting me home tonight." Cloud worked his hands quickly on the bird.

"She hates empty promises..." Cloud smiled as he thought of his childhood friend.

"Quiekkkkk!" the bird responded as if she understood what her master was saying.

"Yeah, she can really nag if she wants to." answered the blond mercenary as he bent down to rinse off the dirt from the handkerchief. Satisfied that the hanky was once again returned to its formally clean state, Cloud stopped and as he raise to leave a sudden wave of dizziness hit him followed by a sharp stinging sensation on his right arm. White slashed across his vision and he thought he saw a glimpse of a pair of green eyes. Cloud stumbled before getting hold of his composure, a little surprised with what had just happened, he looked at his arm and saw a tiny scratched forming across his biceps. "_What is that? Poisoned?" _Cloud wondered aloud, he rubbed at his upper arm to ease the pain. The dizziness and the pain subsided as fast as it came, figuring it was no big deal Cloud chose to ignore it. Besides the Jenova cell in his body will take care of it. Cloud climbed onto his chocobo and signaled the bird to move on.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter.. difficult but I enjoyed it :)**


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and all of the characters_

**Chapter 3**

"Come to me, child…come to me." A haunting voice from afar could be heard calling to him, a voice desperate for attention and acknowledgement.

"Who are you?" Denzel looked around in bewilderment. He could see nothing but pitch dark.

"Come to me…together!" the voice returned, louder this time.

"Where are you?" The boy got up and started running towards the calling voice.

"Together….reunion…..come…" the voice sniggered

"Where are you?" Denzel screamed in frustration.

"Denzel… are you alright?" the boy felt a tug at his sleeve, it was Marlene. She was sitting next to his bed, looking at him, worried.

"It's just a dream…" Denzel mumbled, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision. He noticed his forehead was bandaged and he gently rubbed at it.

"You passed out in the bathroom. You… are you sick again?" Marlene asked, her hand holding onto his.

Denzel squeezed her tiny hand gently, she was right, he was sick. He thought he could handle it on his own without having to worry Marlene and Tifa.

"I guess…" he replied, barely audible.

"Hello sleepy head!" Denzel looked up and found Tifa standing at the door.

"Tifa! I... erm.. I …." the boy bit his lower lips as he tried hard to find an excuse on why he hid his sickness from the brunette

Tifa smiled, she knew Denzel was a tough kid. He tried hard to be strong despite his health was deteriorating.

"Hey, look who's here to see you?" Tifa stepped aside as the blond swordsman enter the room.

"Cloud!!!" the children exclaimed, surprised at his sudden present.

Cloud gave a faint smile and walked into the room with Tifa. Ones don't get much of the opportunity to see Cloud wore a smile, not even a fake one since after Aeris's death. But recently Tifa noticed her childhood friend had started smiling again, especially when he was with the children.

"You are back!" the boy beamed ear to ear, while Marlene ran up to the blond and hugged his legs.

"I missed you Cloud!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, I missed you guys too." Cloud pulled the little girl closer and gave her a hug.

"Tifa said she hopes you'll be back for dinner tonight and you really are back!" Marlene blurted out which immediately sent glow of reds onto Tifa's cheek.

Cloud twitched his brow at the statement, his facial remained stoic.

"Promises are meant to keep." He answered quietly, this made Tifa blushed redder.

"I am hungry Tifa...can I have my dinner now?" Denzel called from his bed, rubbing at his tummy, totally ignorant of what was happening.

"I am hungry too!" The 6 years old looked up at Cloud then to Tifa and gave a cheeky smiled.

"Since CLOUD is back and Denzel is all right, can we all have our dinner now, Tifa?" Marlene asked

"Huh? Uh..?" Tifa blinked blankly at the children, her face bright red, clearly had not recovered from blushing.

Cloud released Marlene and stood up slowly, he moved closer to the bed to check on the boy.

"You sure you are up to it?" the blond asked, his piercing blue orbs staring straight into Denzel's.

"I am fine. Please, Cloud." The boy pleaded.

"Tifa?" Cloud looked at his childhood friend for approval.

"Huh?? Su..sure.. if Denzel is up to it, why not? Let me heat up the food ya?" with that Tifa hurried down the stairs wearing the sweetest smile Cloud had ever seen.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Note: Sorry for the lack of updates… been busy with work lately. **


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and all of the characters_

**Chapter 4:**

The night sky was a brilliant sight with stars scattered and twinkling in it, while the moon was a golden pale, floating high and proud in the sky. In the eyes of Tifa Lockhart, the moon seem to look a little bigger then any other day. She felt happy and light at heart, was it because Cloud had returned? She turned and looked at the blood male sitting next to her, his handsome face seem to illuminate under the moonlight. Unconsciously, the brunette found herself admiring his features.

"What?" he asked, his eyes still fix on the night sky.

Tifa blinked.

"Nothing." she broke the gaze from him and looked away hurriedly in attempt to hide the flush on her face.

"Thank you."

Tifa widen her eyes in surprise. _Thank you?_ _Did he say thank you? Or love you? _She turned to face him and was met with a pair of bright blue eyes. Secretly she thought they looked just as pretty as the stars above.

"Thank you, for the dinner." She heard him said. _Damn! He said thank you. _

"Oh…. I am glad you enjoyed it." Tifa smiled sweetly while pulling at her fingers.

"It's your reward."

"Huh?" Cloud looked at his friend, confused.

"A reward for keeping your promise." Tifa directed her gaze back onto Cloud, studying his reaction.

"…" there was a long pause.

The brunette felt as if she was locked in a gazing competition, bright blue against soft brown. She felt Cloud's emerging body heat; his lips just inches away looked so soft and welcoming. Some form of invisible force seem to be pressing against them, their body leaned forward involuntarily. _This is it, the kiss! _The bar owner closed her eyes and braced for the long awaited kiss. _Kiss me Cloud._

"Tifa! Tifa?" it was Marlene.

Cloud snapped out from the trance and back away quickly, while Tifa opened her eyes abruptly just in time to caught a glimpse of faint pink forming on her friend's cheek.

"Tifa?" Marlene was calling again.

"Yeah!! Wh.. what is it dear?" _Now that is call wrong timing Marlene!_

"There is no more toothpaste left in the tube." The little girl popped out from behind the front door, and waved the empty tube in her hand.

"Why don't you get it from the kitchen cupboard, there are some stocked up there." _Why o why do you have to pick now to brush your teeth Marlene?_

"I can't find it Tifa." Marlene explained.

"Really?" Tifa sighed and ran a hand through her hair before she took a glance at Cloud who was now eyeing the ground. _So cute! _Sometimes things just never change, even after what Cloud had gone through not long ago, defeating Sephiroth, saving the earth and mankind. He remained shy with her.

"Tifa?" Marlene waved the empty tube in her hand up and down to catch her attention.

"Emmm? Oh yeah… I'll go get one for you ok?" Reluctantly the young woman stood up and walked towards the bar where the little girl was waiting.

"Good night Cloud!" Marlene called out before she disappeared into the bar with Tifa.

"Good night Marlene." Cloud responded.

The swordsman looked up at the sky after the girls were out of sight, he thought about the kiss Tifa and he almost shared a moment ago. It was heart warming to know Tifa did not stop him, to know Tifa was ready to accept him. Then maybe he could really have a family, a true family. _Family?_ The word felt utterly foreign to Cloud. How long had it been that he actually had a real family.

"My, how you've grown, I'll bet the girls never leave you alone." the image of his mother looking all over him flashed through his mind.

"You should have an older girlfriend, one that will take care of you." The memory continued on, playing like a video in Cloud's mind.

"Didn't I tell you? He was my first love…. Zack… soldier first class, same as Cloud." It was Aeris, they were at Gongaga.

"Zack?"

"Hey! Are you a soldier? Do you know anything about our missing son? His name is Zack" the words of a worried parent.

"Cloud! Run!" a desperate call.

"Because you are a puppet." In came a snigger.

"No!!!!!!" Cloud hissed and clutched at his head, forcing the unpleasant memory to cease. A sudden sharp searing pain surged through his left arm and spread into the rest of his body. Cloud doubled over, squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth to refrain himself from crying out.

"Reunion!" an utterly familiar voice rang in his ears.

"No!" Cloud spat as he struggled to battle over this internal voice and images.

After what seem like hours to Cloud, the pain and the flashes of images subsided. With his breathing ragged and his head still pounding, Cloud released his head and opened his eyes slowly. His vision was a jumble mess, the blond blinked and took his time to regain his composure.

"Cloud?" the swordsman jumped when a hand gently pressed onto his shoulder.

Cloud glanced up and faintly saw Tifa peering down at him.

"Are you ok? You looked terrible." The young woman knelt down beside him and touched his forehead.

"I am fine." Cloud lied while trying hard to focus.

"No you are not! You are burning up." Tifa urged on. "You are having a fever, Cloud."

"…" Cloud remained silent. Hiding what just happened to him seem to be a better option, let Tifa believed it was just a simple fever.

Tifa stood up suddenly, grabbed Cloud by the arm and drag him along with her. Cloud was caught by surprise and he soon found himself stumbled along and end up on his bed with blanket thrown over him.

"Sleep." Tifa ordered before she moved over and switched off his light.

Cloud was too weary to object and closed his eyes involuntarily.

"Its just a fever.." he murmured.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Note: Hope you guys like this chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and all of the characters_

**Chapter 5:**

Cold and darkness surrounded him. He tried to move forward but found himself constrained, tied down on a hard metal surface. His wrists and ankles were tightly strapped with what felt like metal clamp. Sudden sense of fear and panic washed through him, frantically Cloud struggled for his freedom but to no avail. Then there came a hysterical laughter from afar, intimidating and taunting to the ears. The laughter continued, louder and nearer with each passing second.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Cloud demanded. His fear diminished, turning into pure rage.

The laughter stopped abruptly as soon as Cloud finished his sentence. Then to his surprise, the metal clamp that bound him were released, which immediately prompted the mercenary to roll off the metal surface. He took his surroundings again and to his horror he realized he was at the base of a gigantic test tube! Ghostly faces began to appear around the test tube, one after another. Their facial features were initially vague but as they circulated around Cloud they became clearer and distinctive.

"Puppet!" a face with cat like eyes mocked.

"Where is our son??? You caused his death didn't you?" a face of an old man roared, his eyes filled with anger and hatred.

"You let her die!!!! How could you? How could you!!" a face belonging to a woman with red puffy eyes screamed.

"You are nothing but a failure!!!" a mean wrinkled face thundered.

Cloud stared on with horror, the colour on his face drained as guilt started to build up in him.

"Failure! Failure! Failure!!" the word kept ringing in his head.

"No!!!" Cloud covered his ears as he backed away further.

"You let her die!!"

"He died protecting you!! "

"You stupid failure!!!"

"I am sorry….I am so sorry.." Cloud choked out as he pressed his hands tighter to his ears, trying desperately to block out the voices.

The faces grew bigger as they started to advance closer towards the test tube and the person in it, their deafening voices blaring at Cloud, driving him insane.

"Reunion!!"

"Stop it!" Cloud screamed in frustration as he dropped to his knees, his heart bitter with guilt and sorrow.

A sudden howl was heard, drowning all other sound and accusing voices. Cloud looked up and found a ball of fur shoved up at his face. It was a wolf with silky fur of grey. The creature poised itself before Cloud as if it was protecting the man. It tilted its head and gave another skin crawling howl. Strangely, to Cloud it felt like a call of justice. A loud Ping came to his ears, the blond soon realised it was the massive glass wall of the test tube when it suddenly shattered into thousand of pieces and came crashing down on him. Cloud took cover and sheltered his head with both his arms from the shower of broken glass and braced for the pain. Surprisingly it never came. Cloud uncovered himself before he slowly stood up while eyeing his surroundings. To his relief, the ghostly faces were gone, and he was no longer trapped in a test tube. Instead he found himself standing on a misty hill top, with cool gentle breeze brushing against his skin. The atmosphere was good and refreshing. Cloud took in a deep breath to find the air sweet and pleasant. His heart no longer bitter with guilt, contradictory he felt peace. Peace at heart.

"Cloud"

The blond spun around in respond to the call, it was the wolf that showed up earlier. The magnificent creature stood few feet away, its eyes fixed on him. _A talking wolf?_ Cloud wondered doubtfully. Seeing no further respond from the human, the wolf stepped aside reviewing a sword behind it, a buster sword. Cloud widened his eyes in disbelief as the all too familiar crushing pain in his heart crept in.

"Zack?"

"Hey buddy! Its time to forgive yourself already, live for me will ya?" Blinding lights surrounded the beast as it spoke, forcing the mercenary to shield his eyes.

"No! Wait!!!! Don't go!!" Cloud desperately called out to his friend knowingly he was leaving. The mercenary struggled to move in after his friend but to his dismay an invisible force hit him hard, sending him off his feet. Cloud felt himself falling, his sight diminishing as he plagued into eternal darkness.

"Sleep for now…" vaguely, he heard a soothing voice said to him before his senses finally gave in.

**End of chapter 5**

**Note: Sorry for the delay as work just refuses to get out of the way. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, it's great to know you guys actually enjoyed the story. I know this chapter seems kind of weird and wacko but hey dreams don't make sense do they? **


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and all of the characters_

**Chapter 6:**

Seventh Heaven was bustling with people when the clock hanging on the wall struck 12. Chattering, laughter, puffing smoke of cigars, clanking sound of beer mugs and liquor bottles filled the air. Tifa Lockhart stirred a yawn while in the midst of making drinks and food for her customers.

"Where's my fish and chip, Tiff?" one of the customer came up to the bar asking.

"Uh? Oh! Your fish and chi…. Sorry Alan, I missed that out, coming up in a while ya?" the bar owner gave her customer a weary smile before scribbling something on a menu sheet and passed the order to the kitchen.

"Didn't you sleep last night? Your eye bags are showing." Alan asked while finding himself a stool nearby to sit on.

"Oh!! Strife home eh?" Alan beamed cheekily, his fingers pointing at the massive black bike parked in front of the bar.

Tifa rolled her eyes at the boy before her, Alan the young mechanic who worked down the street. He and his boss Mr. Rickman were the regular customers of Tifa's, they came for lunch and drink almost every working day.

"Come on Tifa. You can tell me!" the boy urged on, his fingers poking at Tifa playfully.

"Alan!" Tifa giggled and shoved his fingers away but Alan only tickled her more.

"Alright, alright!" the bar owner gasped between giggles and finally surrendered to Alan's tickling.

"Yeah, Clouds home. But he is not feeling too well." Tifa heaved a sigh as she brushed her hair away form her face.

"What? Our mighty hero is sick? Are you kidding me?" Alan spat his words with disbelieve.

"He is only human, Alan" replied Tifa.

"Yeah, super human!" the mechanic gave the brunette his boyish grin.

"Saving the world and defeating Sephiroth! Man! I would give the world to have a life just like him! "

"Believe me Alan, you wouldn't say that again if you know what he went through." Tifa interrupted.

"Really Tiff, you got to ask Strife to show me how he swings that massive sword of his like a weightless stick! Who design that blade anyway? It must be really heavy to combine all 7 into one..." Alan continued babbling, completely ignoring what Tifa had just said.

Tifa shook her head as she glanced at the face of the excited teenager before her, she could see the awe in his eyes when he talked about Cloud. It amazed her on how her shy childhood friend had eventually become the township's icon. Cloud had come a long way to where he now stood, the path was rough and difficult. Deep down she knew if given a choice Cloud would prefer to live a regular normal life then the life of a hero, a hero condemned to live with guilt. Yet he never complained, he kept the burden to himself and accepted them like he was destined to be bound with them. It was heartrending for Tifa to look at Cloud. Despite his calm exterior, she knew internally he was bleeding. Tifa wanted to reach in deep enough to help, lighten the burden for him even if it was just a little. She wanted so badly to give him comfort and happiness. She hoped to hug him before the day start, to kiss him and prepare hot delicious food when he returned after a hard day's work. Tifa Lockhart wanted nothing more but to give Cloud Strife a family, their very own family.

"Ding!"

"Er… Tiff, I think that's my fish'n chip." Alan leaned forward to get a better look at the dish placed on the counter.

"Hmm? Oh..." the brunette snapped back to reality and hurriedly passed the dish to her customer.

Alan happily took the steaming dish from Tifa and contentedly sniffed at it.

"Ah! This smells good!" he exclaimed before shoving a couple of fries into his mouth.

"You think it's good huh? Guess I've hired the right person." Tifa chuckled.

"Definitely helps you to get more gils pouring in!" Alan replied as he turned to leave.

"Hey Tiff, you seriously need to do something about those ugly eye bags of yours!" the young mechanic called out over his shoulder after making sure he was at a safe distance from the brunette.

"Yeah right!" Tifa rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Alan was right she hardly slept the night before, mainly because both male child and adult were sick. Tifa was busy all night trying to get their fever to go down. Denzel's sudden blackout worried her tremendously. The doctor that came told her it was the effect of the Geostigma and he could do nothing much about it except to prescribe some pain killer and aspirin to ease the headache and the dizziness. Denzel were quiet during dinner, he ate slowly but managed to finish everything that was on his plate. Tifa knew he was still feeling the effect of the sickness and it was clear to her that Denzel was trying to buy more time to spend with them, especially Cloud. A strong bound was formed between the two, the child was very much attached to the older male. Denzel once told Tifa that he felt stronger when Cloud was around. The boy hoped to grow up one day to be just like Cloud Strife, a person who was dependable to protect and defend their planet.

"Cloud…" Tifa took a glance at the flight of stairs that lead to their unit above. It had been a while since Tifa had actually seen Cloud sleeping. He was always early in the morning and coming home late in the night. With the limited hours of sleep versus the large amount of work he took up during the day, she almost thought he was invincible. But what happened the night before proved Cloud was human after all. His fever went sky high by the time she returned after attending to Denzel last night. When Tifa found out Cloud was unresponsive she got panicked.

"Cloud… what's wrong?" the brunette leaned over and touched the side of his face. Immediately she noticed his unnaturally high temperature.

"Cloud? Talk to me Cloud!" Tifa tried again but the blond remained stubbornly still. Without further delay Tifa hurried to Cloud's working desk and pulled out one of the drawers that she knew he kept some of the supplies there. Tifa grabbed a bottle of elixir and rush back to his side. The brunette slide her arm under Cloud's neck and gently lifted him up a little so she could get him to swallow the potion.

"Drink it Cloud." Tifa made several attempts in getting Cloud to drink the elixir but to her dismay the blond was not swallowing. Tifa pulled Cloud closer to her and whispered in his ears.

"Cloud…. I want you to drink it okay? You promised to be at my side when I needed you. Now I need you Cloud so swallow it for me, please..." Tifa tried feeding the potion to her childhood friend again, to her relief the blond started to swallow it as told this time. Tifa waited a few minutes to allow the potion to work its wonders in Cloud's immune system before leaving the room to get Cloud a wet towel. The brunette stayed up for the rest of night at his side until his fever subsided near dawn.

Tifa didn't exactly know what went wrong with her friend, by right the Mako in his blood stream should have done the healing on its own.

_Could Cloud have the Geostigma? _An unpleasant thought flashed pass Tifa Lockhart's worried mind.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Note: Really sorry for the lack of updates as I was busy setting up my business ********. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, especially CloudxTifa. Anyway, hope you guys like the chapter I have installed for you this round. **


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and all of the characters_

**Chapter 7:**

Streaks of vivid rays penetrated through the layers of drifting clouds above reminiscent the golden curtain of the heaven swaying along with the gentle breeze that danced around in the boundless sky. On a cliff in the wasteland with a perfect panorama view over the ruin city of Midgar that out stretch to the farthest end stood the blond mercenary. He inhaled deeply, feeling the cool air filling up every inch of his lungs, supplying the needed oxygen to his internal system. This simple action reminded him of his strange dream, his guilt and the silver beast that asked him to start forgiving himself. Closing his eyes Cloud let his mind wandered.

"Zack Fair." the name of his friend, the man who scarified his life a year and a half ago in exchange for his existence at the spot he now stood. _Was it all worth it_? Zack probably would have done a better job as the savior of the planet. He was certain things would probably be somewhat the same as it was now except Aeris, the last of the Cetra would probably be very much alive. Cloud strongly believed that even against all impossible odds, Zack would never have allowed her to be fallen under the hands of Sephiroth. Both of his friends died because of his weakness, a fact that could not be erased despite of all the denial from his comrades.

"_You are the proof that I lived. Take my dreams, my dignity. Take it all." _These were his last words to him.

"I won't forget…" his promise to Zack, which was the least Cloud could do to repay his friend. He had failed Zack once when Aeris fell to her death he refused to fail him again. The blond vowed to live on his behalf, grasp his dream and his dignity. The plan he told him during the time when they were in that truck. The life Zack had always wanted, becoming a mercenary, becoming a true hero. Cloud was glad he was able to fulfill his promise made to the ex-soldier.

"_Grasp your dreams. If you want to be a hero, you must grasp your dreams." _Cloud opened his eyes and shifted his glance up at the sky.

"What is… my dream?" He asked solemnly.

Before the crisis in Nibelheim, his dreams were clear to him. As a boy he had always wanted to join soldier, get himself rated as first class. A symbol of superiority and strength, a hero cherished and looked up at by many, like Sephiroth the mighty general that he once so admired. But who would have figured the man who he had high regards for all these years was the very same man who destroyed his hometown and murdered his mother, the only family that meant anything to him. Cloud snorted at this twisted fate of his, a cruel joke that was played upon him. What had he done to deserve such ill fate? All he ever wanted was just to be noticed and to be accepted; above all he wanted Tifa's attention. Was that all too much to ask? When Zack died that day, his hazy numbed mind could hardly register anything. Yet he felt his heart and soul being ripped out from within, leaving him empty and hollow. With the ex-soldier's last words embedded deep into his brain, the blond started to believe he was Zack. Creating a perfect illusion for himself based on Zack's life while loosing his own identity completely. It was not until the day when he and Tifa both fell into the Lifestream. It was her who helped him found his true self once again, the real Cloud Strife. It then became apparent to him that Tifa Lockhart was the reason why he joined Shinra, she was his dream. The brunette was his childhood friend, the pretty girl next door. She was also known best as the barmaid of Seventh Heaven, his battle comrade in Avalanche against Sephiroth and Shinra Corp, a persistent close friend who will stick by him when he had nobody. And of late Cloud wished to tag the word **FAMILY** to her. The blond strongly desired this after he woke up from his feverish slumber a couple of days ago to find Tifa fallen asleep on the chair next to his bed, her head resting on her folded arms on his mattress while some of her soft brown hair flowed silkily over her shoulder and pooled around her arms. Her face was so close to him that he could smell the sweet scent of her hair. Cloud smiled faintly recalling how he found himself fascinating over the sleeping form of the brunette. Her radiant face along with her delicate features seemed to be shimmer under the fade shades of light that had found their way in the room through the window curtain. Cloud had always thought Tifa to be exceptionally attractive, but looking at her close up was absolutely stunning. It took much self-control to dismiss the urge of kissing her right then.

Deep within, the mercenary simply wanted to be with Tifa and live happy but a part of him protested and deluged him with guilt. As if it was wrong for him to be happy, a penalty on the death of his friends. The ferocious battle within was straining and agonizing driving him towards mental cracking. Every time when he was with her, he felt loved and affection. But the minute she turned around his guilt set in, playing tormenting tricks on his mind, accusing him for disregarding his sins and fault. He thought of avoiding seeing Tifa and stay away from her, away from her love and away from being happy. Maybe then his sin can be forgiven. The plan didn't work out right as Tifa had recently developed a habit of calling him home for dinner every single day. How could he possibly say no to this sweet and cheery voice? _Bah! Another obvious sign of weakness!_ Cloud thought to himself.

"Brrrrrrr….ding ding dang dang!!!" his phone started to vibrate as the familiar ring tone came to his ears. Cloud reached for the gadget and flipped it open without much hesitation.

"Tifa?"

"Cloud, where are you? Are you done with your deliveries today?" he heard her said.

"Yeah…" he replied in short.

"Great! Come on home for dinner I've cooked your favorite dish!" the same cheery tone that defeated Cloud Strife so very often lately.

"Hmm.. I'll be home soon." The mercenary found himself obliging, defeated once again.

"Ok, see you then." He could almost picture her smiling to herself, satisfied over the victory.

With a sigh the blond slipped his phone back into his pocket, turned around and started moving back to Fenrir where he parked several feet away. Before long he was speeding on the barren waste land towards Edge. With the guilt and all other disturbing matters temporarily behind, Cloud Strife pulled to a halt after several minutes ride. He killed the engine, dismounted his bike and started walking towards the entrance of Seventh Heaven, the place he now called home.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Note: I hope you like what you are reading so far. Let me know how I did for this chapter. Once again, thank you for all the lovely reviews**


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and all of the characters_

**Chapter 8:**

Looking out the window from his bed room, Denzel could see the morning street of Edge bustling with people and vehicles of all kinds. The little boy wrinkled his nose as the dusty polluted air found their way into his room. With hesitation he stood up and closed the window, blocking out the stench and the noise of the bustling street. The boy took one last look through the closed window and let out a sigh.

"Morning." Denzel jumped at the sound of the word.

"Sorry to have startled you." The boy turned to see Cloud leaning at his door.

"Cloud!" surprised of Cloud's presence at this time of the hour.

"Aren't you supposed to be on deliveries?"

"I am off today." the blond answer plainly.

"You are off today?"

"Yeah, want to go picnic with us?" asked Cloud as he folded his arms in front of him.

"Huh?" Denzel couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I take that as a yes, be ready in 10 minutes." without waiting for a respond from Denzel, Cloud walked out from the room leaving a bewildered Denzel staring after him.

It was too good to be true! Denzel could hardly believe that Cloud was actually taking him out! Tifa had forbidden Denzel to go out in the street since after the incident of him passing out in the washroom. He understood her reason behind but staying in all day in his room and in the shop is enough to bore a 12 year old kid to death.

"Why aren't you dress yet silly?" Marlene came running into his room, her face plastered with a big grin.

"Marlene!!! Cloud is taking me out for picnic!" Denzel burst out.

"I know! Tifa and I are going as well!" the 8 years old beamed with delight.

The corner of his lips curved slightly upward as Cloud Strife walked slowly and steadily down the stairs while listening to the commotion caused by the children above. It had been a while since he last had a day off spending time with Tifa and the kids. He guessed it was a good time to take a break for a change. Moreover he was constantly feeling tired recently, which was a little unusual. The Jenova's cell in his body by right should have constantly rejuvenated his health and stamina. With the dizziness, headache and the recent blackout, Cloud began to worry and suspected that he could be having the very same disease that tormented Denzel. Keeping that unpleasant feeling secretly to himself Cloud made his way to the bar counter where Tifa Lockheart was found busy stuffing food and beverage of all sorts into an enormous picnic basket.

"Wow! That basket of food could last us a week out there." Cloud joked.

The brunette looked up while sliding her hair behind her ears and smiled.

"Well, who knows? We might be really taking a week off going picnic."

A week without work and stress, a week spending quality time with the children and Tifa sounded wonderful to Cloud.

"It's healthy and it's good for the children to be out in the nature and taking in some fresh air. Marlene would probably ask us to go for a two weeks holiday!" laughed Tifa as she continued to stock the basket with more food.

"I saw Denzel looking out the window."

Tifa stopped and looked at Cloud, the blond could see a trace of sadness in her eyes.

"He…" she paused.

"He is a tough kid." Cloud gave his childhood friend an assuring nod.

"His condition is getting worst Cloud… I wish we could do something to …" Tifa stopped midway when she heard the children coming down the stairs.

The two children were beaming from ear to ear, each carrying a backpack and were fully dressed for the day's outing.

"We are ready!"

"Good! We are ready too." Tifa squeezed out a smile as she quickly tossed in a couple of bananas into the basket.

"Let's go." Cloud picked up the huge basket and walked towards the exit with the children trotting behind.

"Can I ride with Cloud, Tifa?" Denzel asked when they were outside.

"No Denzel, you are coming with me, it's too dusty for you to ride with Cloud." the brunette answered firmly as she pointed at the car parked nearby.

"You know Alan? The mechanic that worked down that street, he was helpful to get me the car for our little outing." Tifa explained as she opened the door to the backseat.

Denzel pulled a disappointed face but argue no further as he climbed into the back of the car followed by Marlene obediently.

"I'll take you for a ride once we reach the picnic spot." Cloud whispered to Denzel while placing the huge basket of food next to the driver seat.

The little boy's face lit up instantly upon hearing the statement.

The children waved crazily at Cloud when Tifa drove passed him and onto the road leading them out to the country side. Cloud shook his head, adjusted his eyeshade before starting up the engine and pursued close after them.

"A holiday it is." Cloud said to himself.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Note: I am back to finish off the story after so long… I hope you still enjoy reading it. =)**


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and all of the characters_

**Chapter 9:**

The blazing sun hung high and bright in the midst of the clear blue sky, tall green trees and bushes of all sorts whizzing pass while Tifa Lockheart finally drove into the country side. Denzel winded down the car window and was immediately welcomed by the gush of sweet scented fresh air. His heart lightened, it felt as if he was well physically and free from the disease that clung onto him.

"Ooooh! I love the fresh air!" Marlene squealed in delight.

"We ought to do this often Tifa." the little girl chanted on as she laughed bouncing up and down on her seat excitedly.

Denzel turned to look at her, smiling. He was glad that Marlene was there to accompany him. She was always so bubbly and fun to be with. Marlene was the only one who could actually made him felt better even when he was enduring the anguish effect of the Stigma.

Tifa glanced at the rear mirror to see two happy faces of the children behind, she was then certain the trip was well worth it despite having to shut the bar for a day and to lose the day's business income.

"If you guys really enjoying this, what say you if we do this once every week?" Tifa's suggestion immediately led to a commotion of claps and cheers from the two behind her.

"Yes! Yes! We say YESSSS!"

"Let's inform Cloud about it shall we?" and again the children cheered in total agreement.

The brunette laughed, she was glad to see the children laughing and enjoying themselves. It had been a long while since she last brought them for an outing. Tifa took a glance at the rear mirror, she could see Cloud riding some distant away behind them. Secretly the young woman wished Cloud was sitting next to her, driving. She and the children would have more time spending with him then. Tifa wondered if Cloud would drive them if she would ask.

"Stop dreaming Tifa!" her inner self gave a waking call, knowingly that would not be possible. But all the same she felt contented, with or without Cloud driving beside her as long as he was with them on the trip, and that's all that matters.

Cloud Strife was on his bike, following the car that Tifa was driving. He couldn't believe he was actually doing it, going picnic with Tifa and the children. A family trip, like any other parents bringing their children for a trip outing.

Wait minute, parents? Tifa and him….?

The thought alone sent shades of pink onto his cheek. The blond stepped on the gas harder allowing the stinging sensation of the battering air brushing against his exposing face to divert this awkwardly feeling away.

"What am I nervous about? What am I avoiding?" he asked himself the question over and over again. Though he didn't want to admit it but deep down he knew it was the guilt towards Areith. Was it right for him to live a happy life after what had happened? Was it right to put the past behind and move on? What made it fair for him to receive happiness whereas Arieth and Zack perished on the account of his failure and his stupid weakness? Happiness and Cloud Strife should never meet. It was almost like a curse, forever hovering around him, tormenting and eating into him until there was nothing left within. Tifa… he would only bring hardship, grieve and trouble to her.

"What make you think that way Cloud?" in came a vibrant voice.

'What?" startled, Cloud looked around him. Clearly there was no one near the road or anywhere insight except the car carrying Tifa and the children some distant ahead.

"Must be hearing things again..." he muttered to himself as he rode on.

"You have not answered my question Cloud." Came the voice again followed by a giggle that was all too familiar.

"Aerith?" Cloud break and skidded to a halt, kicking up clouds of dust along the way.

The young man's eyes widened as a slender figure slowly emerged while the dust cleared off.

"Hello Cloud."

The blond warrior was too stunned to react as he stood staring in total bewilderment. The person giggled some more before walking up to Cloud and cupped his face with her hands.

'What's the matter soldier? Lost your tongue?"

"You are alive!" he finally asked in disbelief.

"I am alive, in your heart" she smiled and gently tapped on his chest with her finger.

Cloud frowned in confusion, were his eyes and ears playing tricks on him again? He reached out trying to hold her arms but Aerith shy away.

"Cloud, why aren't you moving ahead?" she asked as she walked nimbly around him studying his expression closely.

"What...what do you mean?" the blond shook his head a little, his voice lowering.

"You know what I meant." the girl in pink answered plainly before walking out from his sight again.

Cloud Strife felt a hard punch in his heart as these words came to his ears, yes he had been asking himself the every same question over and over again but hearing them from the very person that he dreadfully mourned over is rather ironic.

"You should move on Cloud." She whispered from behind.

"I…" Cloud turned around to find Areith gone, vanished in thin air, there was no one but the cold morning breeze greeted him.

"Areith…? Was that a dream?" Cloud asked himself as he gazed upon the endless horizon.

**End of Chapter 9 **


End file.
